Blizzard Bond
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Cyclone never expected to be caught up in the saving of the galaxy. He never expected to find love either. Rated T for death and violence. Doesn't follow games. Chapters every 3 weeks on Sunday.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Kirby. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Kirby, Nintendo, HAL Laboratory and a few others do. **

The planet was called Venti, it was the home of 5 or 6 tribes… All born on a planet where the weather itself shifted at the slightest breeze.

"I hate this…" Cyclone, a member of the nomadic Ventigo tribe, stated… They were different from the Aquatix scientist tribe, the Tettra farmers and merchants or the Pyroric military tribe of the planet.

Cyclone looked at the wind, he was a square like being with white shoes and a black mask with a red cape and blue gloves. He leapt off the ledge and twirled his hand, a small tornado came from under him.

Manipulating elements wasn't anything knew to the Venti tribes, all Ventigo members controlled the wind and rain, ice, lightning… Weather and wind bended to them… As did fire and lava with the Pyroric, ice, snow and water for the Aquatix and earth to the Tettra.

"Where is sister?" Cyclone asked himself, he looked at the sky and blinked in amusement before he brushed off his arms.

"She should have been back by now… Breeze…" Cyclone stated before he looked at the cliffs and tornadoes surrounding the sky around him.

"Storm…." Cyclone said while he looked into the sky before he flipped down and slid down a trench, he smiled while he rolled and slid down the hill. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and then walked away.

He hadn't seen his sister in several months, he hadn't known where his sister had gone. Ventigo had been known to be explorers alongside nomads, they did live on the planet, but they also went off planet to explore and find metals or food or something of worth to bring back with them…

"She still isn't back… The last time she was gone, she was gone a month at most… Not 3…" Cyclone said in a whisper, he looked at the sky one last time before he sighed and continued his walk.

She wouldn't go that far out on the _Hurricane_; she would return sooner or later with supplies to be given to the others… Their hunting fleet wouldn't venture so far away.

He suspected something bad had happened to her, he would go and go and try to find her… But he would do that in 3 days… He had other things to attend to and his sister, younger than him, could still handle herself.

"She probably got stuck on a moon or something… She and her crew always do it… It runs in the family." Cyclone mused, he smiled as he remembered how crazy his adventures were.

He was cut off by a massive fire, he blinked and took in a breath, there hadn't been any Pyroric on this path, he hadn't seen a single soul to be honest.

"I also know almost nobody knows this path well enough to find it by luck… Am I being followed?" Cyclone asked himself while he walked down the hill, he wondered if his tribe was ok…

The Pyroric were a militant group and they wouldn't hesitate to stoop to such depths to get more territory… But he knew they wouldn't disobey the Climate Chieftain.

"What is this fire from? I don't think this is from Pyroric?" Cyclone asked himself while the fire vanished in a burst of wind. He blew on the fire and a gust of wind blew the flames out like one would with a birthday candle.

"I should get moving then… I have to get moving, it will be night soon… No Venti should be out here at night." Cyclone stated, he sighed and rushed down the path to try and find a way back before night.

"There are much worse things at night to worry about then the weather… Much worse… I'm talking to myself… Lovely…" Cyclone said while he ran through puddles of rain water the size of a small lake.

He looked behind him while he sighed, rain was better than night at the moment, there was monsters at night that he couldn't hope to fight.

He failed to notice the cold breeze behind him while he slid down a hill and rushed towards the village, he called home. He looked up at the sky again and felt nothing but cold rain.

Awesome.

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I want to point out this story takes place after Star Allies. I also want to point out I might 2 more stories after this. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show Cyclone meeting the Mage Sisters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
